Yullen Drabbles
by TheRedButlerFan
Summary: YULLEN :D A request from a friend to do a so-called "Just Dance Meme" which involves ten oneshots. I promise, you'll be entertained. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Since I've become so very fond of oneshots, I decided to do a music meme. Specifically, a meme challenge my friends and I made up. We call it the Just Dance Meme, and maybe it will catch on. The rules? Click on "Non-Stop Shuffle" and the first ten songs are the songs you've gotta write a Oneshot for!**

**Lucky me, I got "Jamaican Dance" by Konshens. (love this song's meaning, btw :D)**

**Pairing: YULLEN!**

**This oneshot is AU, and warnings are:**

**Depressed!Allen, The uncharted area of Third Person POV, nonownership of -Man..and that's it.**

**Enjoy~!**

**-TheRedButlerFan**

* * *

Kanda watched his lover look over the mail calculatingly, and Allen bit his lip.

The white-haired boy sighed, frowning, putting on his reading glasses and opening the envelope warily.

His mercury eyes scanned the tri-folded paper, and Kanda watched as Allen's demeanor physically changed.

"Bills?" The single word rang out in the small apartment, Kanda's voice gruff.

Allen nodded, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It was mid-afternoon, and Kanda had seen Allen do this action frequently..more often so since they moved in together.

It was Allen's signal of dire straits, and as much as Kanda tried, he couldn't dig them out of their debts.

Allen and Kanda worked, and worked, and worked, 5 AM -to- 11 PM on certain days, came home and went straight to bed, getting six hours before the cycle would start again. They hardly managed to talk anymore, and what they considered a 'conversation' was merely a few words of small talk.

Allen often wondered if they would ever make things right again, he'd worked so hard to keep them out of the debt he feared most, but somehow, they'd been trapped.

Electrical needed to be paid tomorrow, heating was due four weeks ago. The young couple's rent? Overdue by two months, praise God their landlady was too kind for her own good. Water bill, cable. Everything was crumbling.

Allen lowered his eyes, rereading the bolded amount due from the Energy Department.

**_$356.89_**

He reread and reread, but the number didn't change.

"We just don't have this kind of money right now, Kanda.." Allen mumbled, his hands dropping the paper and his head falling to rest on his palms, which covered his eyes.

Kanda's eyes locked on Allen- his beloved, white-haired seventeen-year-old, his one constant in life other than debt, his one-and-only -and was shrouded in a moment of pure despair at his lover's crestfallen attitude.

"Oi..Kanda, you got your paycheck today, right?" Allen's voice was quiet, but it echoed within the apartment.

"Mm." Kanda replied, nodding and pulling out the crumpled money bill from his coat.

"Please put it in the savings.." Allen's voice was muffled.

Kanda, tamed by the looming grief in the room, did as he was told, and put the check in the box on the kitchenette counter.

Kanda sat in his earlier seat, leaning on the table for support on his elbows.

The two sat like this for a long time; Kanda staring at his despairing lover, Allen consumed by his thoughts, shielding his face from view.

After the silence had begun creeping up on Kanda, making him uncomfortable, he spoke.

"Moyashi..don't put it all on yourself." he said, his voice rumbling like velvet over the words, his slight- and daresay a bit noticeable, Asian accent.

"But, Kanda, the bills, the debts..." Allen peeked through his fingers, his eyes churning. "I should get a second job."

"No!" Kanda said, albeit a bit forcefully. Allen jumped, startled. "You can't! You work all day, every day, where will you find another job?"

"Those few extra hours can be used, can't they? Between eleven at night and five in the morning?" Allen's expression, exasperated, pleaded for any way to pay the bills off.

"But when will you sleep, baka Moyashi?"

"I'll manage."

Kanda angrily "che'd".

"That's not healthy, idiot." Kanda snapped, Allen's eyes widening at his tone.

"What else am I to do?!" Allen shouted suddenly, throwing his hands up and standing, thew chair knocking to the ground. "Lie and wait for our _eviction notice?!_"

Allen's face, hard with anger and desperation, all of the sudden crumpled, a grimace forming quickly and a whimper escaping. The silverette fell to his knees and began to cry.

Kanda stood, making his way towards his Moyashi. The bluish-black-haired twenty-one year old crouched next to his trembling lover.

Kanda gently gripped Allen's shoulders, forcing the boy to look at him.

Allen hiccuped, his lips quavering and his hands shaking.

"Hey..." Kanda said softly. Another wave of tears ran down Allen's cheeks. "We can get through this."

"No, we can't!" Allen cried, cowering into Kanda's arms. "Do you see how deep in debt we are?!"

"Yeah, but we've been through worse, right?" Kanda asked, brushing the damp-tipped bangs from Allen's face. "I know we can get out."

"H-_hic!_-How?" Allen asked, the single syllable ringing in Kanda's ears.

"I don't know, but we will." Kanda assured, holding Allen close. "Now, why don't we do something fun?"

The man called Kanda Yuu does not offer to have fun, nor does he usually partake in fun-centered activities. Like partying, drinking, etc.

But this was Allen, and Kanda's usually hard resolve bends and shatters.

"B-but.." Allen sniffled. "What can we do without spending the money we already don't have?"

"I don't know, we can do whatever you like." Kanda promised. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Kanda.." Allen's voice wavered, thoughtful.

They were silent for a moment.

"Can we just.." Allen wiped at his eyes. "..hold each other for a while?"

Kanda Yuu does not partake often in cutesy acts of jovial love, and usually, when said acts, such as cuddling, hugging, etc, are brought up, Kanda Yuu refuses immediately.

But this was his Allen, and his only weakness.

Kanda nodded, pulling Allen into his lap and kissing him softly.

Allen sighed blissfully into the kiss, and Kanda snaked his arms around the slim figure's waist.

The kiss broke, Allen snuggling into Kanda's chest, smiling a bit.

Kanda, for once, just let him do it.

_I just wanna see you_ _smile,_

_if only for a little while,_

_Let the music put you in a trance-_

_Come on and pump and do the Jamaican Dance._


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Song: What You Waiting For? by Gwen Stefani**

**By the way, I usually take a single verse from a song and think really hard for a new meaning in it.**

**Another AU. I like to experiment, okay?**

**Enjoy~!**

**-TheRedButlerFan**

* * *

"Stanford?" I asked, amazed.

"Yeah!" Kanda's eyes shone, a rare thing. "I got a scholarship, Moyashi! Do you know what that means?!"

_It means you're leaving in five months,_ I thought in my head. I shook away the negative thought, I was supposed to be happy for him.

"I'm getting my degree in Art/Art History!" Kanda's grin was so strange looking on his usually stoic face, but it seemed he couldn't contain himself.

"It's your dream," I smiled, and suddenly, Kanda embraced me.

He's so, so happy, and I closed my eyes, still smiling.

Kanda and I separated, and I kissed him quickly; nothing crazy, just a simple kiss.

He's smiling, and I feel the weirdest thing: pride.

Was I really that surprised that Kanda got the scholarship he'd always wanted?

"Kanda, I don't know what to say.." I bite my lip, still sort of smiling. "I'm so happy for you."

"I can't wait to tell Ann!" Kanda's eyes are still gleaming as he talks of his usually dark-hearted foster mother.

"She'll be ecstatic, I know it." I swallowed thickly, trying to force this feeling of anguish down with it. Why was I so upset about Kanda leaving?

"I know she will," Kanda smiled softly. In his rare, jovial mood, Kanda's eyes got a mischievous gleam in them. I couldn't even speak before Kanda's hands gripped just below my armpits and picked me up, spinning me around.

"Stanford, Moyashi!" Kanda said- almost loud enough to be a shout. "I got into Stanford!"

"Ah!" I shrieked, laughing. "Kanda! Put me down!"

Kanda complied, setting me back on my feet. I swooned slightly, dizzy.

"I just can't believe it.." Kanda sighed, pulling me down to the floor with him as he sat down, legs crossed.

"You worked hard for it." I replied. "You deserve it."

"...But, Moyashi..." Kanda's voice was suddenly doubtful. "It's in California..."

"So?" I tried again to swallow the feeling. This was Kanda's dream, everything he'd worked for since high school started. "This is your big chance!"

"How will we stay together if you're here in Chicago when I'm in California going to Stanford?" Kanda asked, his jovial mood dampened, his frown back on his perfect face.

"Kanda, there's Skype and FaceTime, Facebook...and we can still text each other. We'll see each other all the time!"

_You know that's not enough for you,_ A voice said in my head. _If you can't touch him..kiss him..have him hold you in his arms...then what's the point?_

"That's not the same, Moyashi!" Kanda said, flicking his black hair out of his eyes. "I'll be thousands of miles away!"

"But Kanda-" I held his hands tight. "This is _Stanford. _And they say right in the letter- 'We sincerely hope you'll join us next fall'! They want you there!"

"Moyashi, I don't want to go to Stanford if it means I can't be with you." Kanda said stubbornly.

"No way in bloody hell am I letting you stay and ruin your dreams for me." I growled. "That's final!"

"Don't you want us to stay together?" Kanda asked, wrinkling his brow.

"Of course I do!" I nodded. "But I can always visit you on vacation breaks, and-"

"That's not enough to keep a relationship going!"

"It is!" I cried. "I swear, we can do this!"

"I don't think we can, Allen!" His Japanese accent turned my name into "Aren", which I've always found absolutely adorable, but now was not the time for thinking about how certain things Kanda did were just plain cute.

"Oi, idiot nephew, your little gay boyfriend has to go home!" Cross, my guardian (also a raging anti-homosexual), sneered as he opened the door. "Aw, what, are the 45 degree boys (A/N: Applause if you get this!) having a tiff?"

"Get out of my room, Cross!" I screeched, throwing a pillow at him.

"Get out of my room, Cross~!" he mocked. "Time to go home, fag."

Kanda glowered at the redhead, but said nothing as he stood and started to walk away.

"I'll call you?" I said hopefully, just before Kanda left my room.

"Maa." Kanda left.

I listened carefully.

If Cross started harassing Kanda again, I swear to God...

I waited for the front door to open, then shut, with a loud _slam!_

I crawled into bed; it was getting dark and I just wanted to go to sleep, no matter how early it was.

I didn't want Kanda to leave, but I couldn't let him just give Stanford up for me.

That's what you do for someone you love: Make sacrifices.

Right?

_A scary conversation shut my eyes, can't find the brake._

_What if they say you're a climber?_

_Naturally, I'm worried, if I do it alone._

_Who really cares, 'cause it's your life;_

_You never know, it could be great._

_Take a chance 'cause you might grow._

_Oh, ah, ohh._


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Song: Giddy on Up (Giddy On Out) by Laura Bell Bundy**

**Erg, this will be difficult. AU, Probably will be short because it pains me to make Kanda cheat on Allen.**

**Enjoy~!**

**-TheRedButlerFan**

* * *

I sat on the porch.

It was dark, well past ten-thirty at night, and Kanda had yet to come home.

Suddenly, he pulled up in his car, the headlights shining in my eyes, forcing my to block them with my hand.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked. "Why are you awake so late at night?"

"Waiting for you, BaKanda." I rolled my eyes. "You're home late again."

"Che. What of it?"

"I know." I blurted angrily, crossing myself when I realized what I'd said.

"You know what?" Kanda asked, walking up the sidewalk.

"Just get in the house..we need to talk."

I tried not to stomp on the porch steps leading into the house we've shared for three years. I opened the door and entered, leaving it open for Kanda.

Once Kanda came in, he grunted and shut the door.

"What do we need to talk about, Moyashi?"

I glared at him.

_Like I was never going to find out._

"So, where were you?" My tone was as cold as I could get it.

"Work."

"That's a lie!" I screeched.

Kanda looked caught off-guard.

"No, it's not, you baka." Kanda said coolly.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" I sighed, exasperated. I crossed my arms. "I saw you with the secretary."

"Secretary..?" Kanda looked almost spaced out, but blinked. "Ms. Lee? Of course I was with her, _I work with her!_"

"I saw you two, outside the bar, what's-it-called..Millenium Pub." I huffed. "You two were kissing. You looked like you enjoyed it, Kanda."

"I didn't kiss her!" Kanda said, furious.

"Don't lie to me!" I clenched my fists. "I saw what I saw!"

"Do you have any other evidence?" Kanda hissed, crossing his own arms.

"I do, actually!" I growled. "I found a cellphone number written down on a napkin in the kitchen the other day. I called it, to make sure it wasn't important before I threw it away. Guess whose number it was?"

Kanda glared at me, silent.

"Miss Lenalee Lee's _personal _cell. Not her office number, not her business number. _Her cell phone._" I counted my first point on my index finger.

"I asked her to lunch a week ago to discuss the new profit plan!"

"Lies." I shook my head. "Second, since I've been getting suspicious, I went through your dirty laundry. They all smelled like lotion from Bath & Body Works!"

"So?"

"I don't wear girly, vanilla-and-lavender scented lotion." I ticked my middle finger as the second. "But Komui Lee, 's elder brother, told me that he buys his sister that scent all the time; it's her favorite."

"_A lot_ of people like the smell of vanilla and lavender!"

"But no one in this house does!"

"_I_ do." Kanda sniffed.

I stiffened.

"...Third." I ticked the next finger off. "On the answering machine. Lenalee Lee left a message that said, and I quote: 'Let's meet up in my apartment today. I've gotten a new outfit I'm sure you'll like, Mr. Kanda! Call me when you get this, okay? Bye!' "

Kanda seemed shocked, but composed himself.

"Okay, fine." Kanda smirked. "I've been having an affair with my secretary. What of it? Lenalee pleases me in a way you never have and never will."

My face went pink.

I clenched my teeth, looking down.

"Get out. Get out of my house." I seethed.

"What?!"

"**Get out, or I'll call the police!**" I screamed. Kanda looked annoyed.

"I'll be here in the morning to pick up my things." As he went to exit the house, I shouted:

"Enjoy life with that little homewrecker!"

"I _will!_" The door slammed.

"Mama?"

I turned to see the black-haired girl that looked so much like Kanda it hurt.

"Yes, Mai?"

My daughter, with her shiny, soft locks that framed her face, with more Asian in her features than Brit, with Kanda's face, with Kanda's style. She even had grace, Kanda's least profound quality. The only hint that she was mine were the mercury orbs that stared back at me worriedly. My eyes.

"Where's Daddy going?"

_A tall drink of water and a pretty little thing_

_Were kissing on the corner in the pourin' rain_

_Turn my head to get a better view,_

_Oh, Lord help me, it was you!_

* * *

**I know, all of these have been sad so far. I'll make them nicer soon. Mai *3* Imagine a tiny Kanda, but female..with Allen's pretty, pretty eyes. *fangirls* Do you SEE the ADORABLE?!**


End file.
